We Met At Midnight Over A Dream
by Jade Unicorn
Summary: Blair makes a new friend that shocks everyone, including her. SLASH
1. Part One

Title:We Met At Midnight Over A Dream  
By:Jade Unicorn  
Rating:PG13 at the most  
E-mail:tenryu@excite.com  
Website:is under construction  
Disclaimers:These characters do not belong to me I'm using them because I'm bored.  
Summary:Blair falls for somebody that shocks everybody even herself. Contains lesbian themes, as does all my stories. Hmm, I wonder why?  


* * *

****

Part One

Blair treaded down the stairs still half asleep. The need for a glass of water had won over the need to sleep. Her throat was dry and hurt extremely bad. A light in the dining area caught her eye. Thinking that it was Mrs. Garrett, she walked in there. She was shocked to find that it wasn't Mrs. Garrett or any of the other girls. In fact it was a girl that she had only seen once or twice in passing but never knew her name.

The girl looked up from the table to see Blair standing there. "Hi." She said after a long pause.

"Hi." Blair answered back.

"Its awful late for you to be up." The girl said with a smile on her face. She pushed out a chair indicating Blair to sit down.

Blair took the seat. "I could say the same thing to you." She held her trademark smile.

"I'm Tara." The girl held out her hand to shake with Blair.

"I'm Blair." They shook hands.

"I know, the infamous Blair Warner who runs this campus." Tara grinned. "Anybody who's alive knows who you are."

"Thanks, I am pretty fashionable." Blair flipped her hair earning a laugh from Tara.

Blair sat there looking at the girl. Tara had a darker shade of blonde hair than hers, her eyes were blue as the sky and she had a perfect white smile. She had an open notebook lying in front of her. Blair could see a picture had been drawn on the piece of paper.

"What's that?" Blair motioned towards the paper.

"The thing that's keeping me up all night." Tara slid the notebook over to Blair. It was a picture of a beautiful young female. Looking at it, Blair thought that it kind of looked like her. "I keep having this dream about this person, only I don't know who this girl is. So I thought that I would draw it and see if I could find out if anyone knows who it is."

They sat there in silence for a few moments. "So what is a trend setter like yourself doing up at this hour?" Tara questioned.

Blair blushed a little but she didn't know why. "I had to get a drink of water but when I saw the light on I came in here to see who it was."

"So you're blaming me for not getting a drink of water, interesting." Tara was just joking.

"No." Blair's ducked her head down a little.

"No wonder the guys are after you." Tara made the offhanded comment.

"What?" Blair didn't understand what she had meant.

"All the time I hear the guys talk about how they want to date you and I never understood what it was about you that made them feel that way. But now I see, you've got the heart stopping eyes and mind erasing smile."

Blair didn't know how to respond to this. Was this girl hitting on her? No, she just complimented her, right? The young fashion queen's face was red as she looked down at the table. She couldn't look up at Tara just yet.

"Well Miss Warner it was pleasure to get to know you. But I believe that its time that we both got back to bed and get some sleep." Tara got up from her seat. "Maybe I'll have this pleasure again sometime soon." Tara reached down and grabbed Blair's hand. She lightly kissed Blair's knuckles. "Goodnight."

Her heart was pounding in her chest as she watched Tara leave the room. She was flushed but she couldn't place why. A girl had never made her feel this way before, why now? Only guys could make her heart pound like that, until now. Blair tried to get up but found that she felt a little weak in the knees. Sitting there for another moment, she came up with the reason that she felt this way she must have been dehydrated. She didn't want to believe that she could possibly be attracted to this girl.

But her thoughts were scattered as she finally made it back upstairs forgetting all about the real reason she had went downstairs in the first place. Climbing into bed, Blair could hear the easy breathing of the three other girls. **_Well Jo is kind of sexy._** The thought came out of nowhere, which scared her the most.

Closing her eyes, Blair hoped to get some sleep tonight and put what had happened behind her. She was straight. Or that's what she kept telling herself before she went to sleep.

* * *

TBC 


	2. Part Two

Title:We Met At Midnight Over A Dream  
By:Jade Unicorn  
Rating:PG13 at the most  
E-mail:tenryu@excite.com  
Website:is under construction  
Disclaimers:These characters do not belong to me I'm using them because I'm bored.

* * *

****

Part Two

The morning sunlight shone through the window and landed on top of Blair's face. Turning over, Blair shielded her face from the sun hoping to get a few more minutes of sleep. Her plans were stopped when she heard the buzzing sound of the alarm clock. Sighing, she sat up and hit the snooze button even though she wasn't going back to sleep.

Looking around, her friends were starting to stir from their sleep. It didn't take much for them to wake up. So Blair quietly slipped out of the room and into the bathroom. She shut the door and locked it; right now she didn't need somebody crowding her thinking space.

"Are you a lesbian?" Blair questioned herself in the mirror. But she didn't get an answer back.

"Blair! Why is the door locked?" Natalie's voice came from the other side.

Blair reached over and unlocked the door but remained inside the room. Natalie stood there for a minute, sensing that something was wrong.

"What?" Blair's voice was a little bitter.

"Nothing." Natalie threw her hands up in the air and made her way past Blair.

Deciding that this was a little too much, Blair went to go get dressed. She was thankful that the other two girls were still asleep. **_Breakfast._** Blair's mind and stomach agreed upon. Though it was still a little early for breakfast. She took it time walking down the stairs, she didn't expect anybody else except for Mrs. Garrett to be up and about.

"Wow, twice in one day, have I got good luck or what?" Tara's voice came from behind Blair. She turned around to see the smiling face of the girl she had met last night. "Good morning."

"Morning." Blair's once starting bad mood was changed suddenly. "Isn't it early for you?"

Tara chuckled a little. "Normally yes. I'm usually running late and I do everything at the last minute but I had a reason to get up this morning."

"And what was the reason?" Blair took a seat at the couch with Tara taking a seat in the single chair.

"I asked my roommate last night if she knew who the girl in the picture was and she said she did." Tara grinned at Blair. "And not to my surprise, but the girl was you. I asked a few more people this morning and they all said you. So its you that's been lingering my dreams."

"Is that a good thing or a bad thing?"

"Well since its you, a good thing."

"What does that mean?"

"Whatever you want it to mean. I better get going I have to meet with some friend before classes. See you later Blair."

Blair spent most of her day thinking about what Tara had said, **_"Since its you, a good thing."_** She could take it as just a simple compliment or she could look deeper into it for something more. When looking into it for something more, Blair began to wonder if Tara was hitting on her. And if she was, was Blair disgusted, freaked out, or happy?

Her friends noticed that something was a little off when she didn't speak much of the day. Even at lunch and dinner, she just looked around like she was waiting on someone to enter the room. Everything that someone said to her, Blair didn't acknowledge.

"Hey, Blair, what's up with you? You're not your usual snobby self." Jo said with a laugh as she sat down.

She didn't acknowledge the words. Blair kept moving her food around her plate. Her mind was with Tara while her body was sitting there. Tootie started poking Blair on the arm.

"Tootie!" Natalie smacked the girl to make her stop.

"I'm just trying to see if she's alive." Tootie answered back.

Jo left for the kitchen and came back with a paper bag. She blew air into it and came up beside Blair's ear. Popping the bag, she pulled Blair from her state.

"What was that for?" Blair looked angrily at her three friends.

"You weren't listening to us so we had to do something." Natalie tried to explain. "Now are you going to tell us what's wrong?"

Blair took in a breath like she was about to say something when the small pay phone started to ring. Mrs. Garrett came out from the kitchen to answer it. The girls stopped their conversation so that Mrs. Garrett could hear. Her expression turned sour as she listened on the other end. She hung up the phone and sighed heavily.

"What's wrong Mrs. G?" Jo asked.

She waved off the question and headed for the dorms.

"Wonder what that was about." Jo said.

Blair had a bad feeling in the pit of her stomach but she didn't know why. Her mind immediately went to Tara.

* * *

TBC--feedback is welcomed. 


	3. Part Three

Everything is the same as before…please continue.

* * *

****

Part Three

Sleep eluded her again that night. She worried about Tara for reasons that she didn't know why. Giving up, she swung her legs over the side of the bed and stood up. Treading slowly downstairs, Blair saw the familiar light on. A smile crossed her face as she hoped that it was Tara. **_I really do want to see her._** Blair thought.

She pushed open the door, looking for Tara. Not seeing her at the tables, Blair figured that she was at the couch. The sound of crying, actually sobbing, caught her attention. Hurrying her steps, Blair found Tara sitting on the couch sobbing.

"Tara, what's wrong?"

The girl looked up at Blair, showing her red eyes. "My Dad died yesterday." She managed to get out the words, slowing down her crying.

Blair came to sit next to Tara. She didn't know what to do so she wrapped her arm around Tara's shoulder. Tara turned into the embrace, holding onto Blair. "He had a heart attack. All he wanted was to tell me that he was sorry for how he treated me. And I wasn't there." She pulled back. "I'm sorry I shouldn't be bothering you with this."

"No, its okay." Blair held onto Tara's hand. She reached for a tissue and handed it to the girl. "I'm here for you. You can talk about it."

"You barely know me." Tara wiped her eyes.

"But I feel connected to you." Blair didn't know where the words were coming from. "You need someone to talk to and I'm willing to listen."

"Thanks. It's just that my father and I were never close. We were always at words and never really got along. I left home several times. Now he's gone, and I didn't even get to tell him that I was sorry and that I loved him."

"He knew that you loved him." Blair rubbed her back. "And he loved you. What are you going to do?"

"I've got to leave in the morning to fly back home for his funeral. So I'll be gone for a couple of days."

Blair already felt that she was missing Tara. She didn't want the girl to leave but she knew that this was much more important that trying to start a relationship or a friendship, however this turned out. 

Tara looked up at Blair, their eyes connected. Time just slowed between them as they looked at each other. Blair let her hand glide up until she was cupping Tara's face. She didn't know what she was doing; she was just going by instinct. Her face came closer to Tara's and soon she could feel Tara's breath on her lips. She wanted to know what it felt like to taste those lips.

But Tara pulled away. **_I shouldn't have done that. She's going to hate me now._** Blair thought as she pulled back also. "I can't. Not here, not like this." Tara whispered.

"I'm sorry, I don't know what I was thinking. Please don't hate me."

"No, that's not it. I just don't want our first kiss to be out of pity." Tara took Blair's hands into hers again. "I want it to be while I'm in a good mood, not sitting here crying over my father."

"So you're not mad?"

Tara laughed while wiping her eyes. "No, I've wanted to kiss you since the first day that I saw you. This is definitely something that I've wanted." Tara sighed. "I should go and finish my packing and get ready to leave in the morning. Thanks for listening to me." Tara hugged the girl. She stood up and started heading towards the dorms.

"When will you be back?" Blair asked.

"On Wednesday. The funeral services are on Tuesday. I'll make it up there in time to get a few hours sleep and the go to the funeral and then I'm on a plane and heading home. So, early Wednesday morning." Tara reached down and grabbed a piece of paper. She scribbled down a number and handed it to Blair. "You can call me at this number if you need to."

She took the paper. "I'll be counting down the hours." Blair smiled at the girl.

* * *

TBC  
--JadeUnicorn 


	4. Part Four

The same…go on now, stop reading this and read the damn story.

* * *

****

Part Four

Wednesday came finally for Blair. She was waiting around hoping to see Tara. All morning she had been watching every person that came through the door waiting to find Tara. But she never came. Blair was starting to worry about what had happened to Tara.

She snuck around after dinner to call the number that Tara had given her. The line rang four times before somebody answered it. "Is Tara there?" Blair said into the phone.

"She's in the hospital. And she's going to be leaving for Peekskill tomorrow. I'm sorry."

"Thanks." Blair set the phone back done on the receiver in slight fear. What had happened to Tara? Why was she in the hospital?

It was bound to be another sleepless night for her. She worried all through the night. After finally getting some sleep, Blair woke up a little late for school. Not that she cared too much; her mind was still with Tara.

"You finally decided to grace us with your presence?" Jo questioned from her breakfast plate.

"Are you okay Blair? You haven't been acting like yourself lately." Natalie commented.

"I'm fine." Was her small statement back as she made her way into the kitchen.

"Touchy." Tootie added when the girl was gone.

"Good morning Blair." Mrs. Garrett said in her usually happy tone.

"What's so good about it?" Blair grumbled to herself, not meaning for Mrs. Garrett to hear her.

"Is something wrong? The girls are worried about you." She stopped what she was doing to ask the young blonde.

"No nothing is wrong, I'm just worried about a friend." Blair leaned on the table, munching on an apple. Mrs. Garrett gave her a look that said 'are you going to tell me about it?' "She was suppose to be back yesterday but she wasn't and I'm a little worried about her."

"Are you talking about Tara?" Blair nodded. "You two seem to be getting along lately." Her words were leading up to something. "I've noticed that you've got a spring in your step since you met her."

"What are you getting at Mrs. Garrett?"

"Just making an observation at how close you two girls are becoming. I think it's nice that you've made another friend."

"Mrs. G? I need an ice pack." Jo came in to interrupt them.

"What for Jo?" She handed a ready-made pack, that she always had for 'just in case' times, to Jo.

"Tara's knee is hurting her." She took the pack and left.

Blair's head turned up when she heard 'Tara.' She came following Jo out into the dining room. Tara was sitting in a chair with her left leg stretched out. Her left knee was bandaged up. Crutches sat leaning up against the table beside of her. She looked like she was in pain as Jo carefully sat the ice pack down.

"Tara, what happened?" Blair rushed to her side. She pulled up a chair beside Tara.

"Disgruntled stepmother." Her voice held pain as her eyes clenched shut. "She wasn't too happy about me showing up for the funeral."

"You should have knocked her on her butt." Jo said. The way she was acting, she must have met Tara before Blair did.

"Oh believe me, I did. That's the reason why I got sent to Eastland in the first place, she wanted to get rid of me. That, and every time we ever got in the same room together, we were fighting like we were in a boxing match."

"She has no right to treat you like she does though Tar." Jo said.

"That's true. But now I don't have to worry about her any more. Since my father is dead, I'm officially an orphan." She took in a painful breath; her knee must have been hurting her badly. "The only nice thing the man did for me was leave enough money for me to continue on at Eastland."

Blair looked to her friends "Guys, could you give me a minute alone with Tara?"

"Uh, sure Blair." Natalie answered, grabbed her two friends and leaving.

"Does Blair know?" Jo asked once they were out of earshot.

"I don't know, I wouldn't think that she would want to hang out with a lesbian." Natalie said.

Blair grabbed Tara's hand, interlacing their fingers. "I was so worried about you. I tried calling that number you gave me yesterday but whoever answered said that you were in the hospital." Her voice showed how upset she still was over the whole situation.

Tara squeezed her hand. "Its okay, I'm fine now. I'm glad that you cared enough to call me."

"I do care, very much."

Tara grinned. "I have to go see the dean." She struggled to get up, and with the help of Blair, managed to stand.

* * *

TBC-  
--JadeUnicorn  
tenryu@excite.com 


	5. Part Five

Title:We Met At Midnight Over A Dream(part five)  
By:Jade Unicorn  
Rating:PG13 at the most  
E-mail:tenryu@excite.com  
Website:  
Disclaimers:These characters do not belong to me I'm using them because I'm bored.

* * *

**Part Five **

Blair was aiming for a record of sleepless nights. She had pretended to sleep until Mrs. Garrett went to bed. Blair knew that Tara would be up; it was just a gut feeling. And she was right. Tara was pulling off the bandage that covered her knee, hissing in air as it began to hurt.

"What are you doing?" Blair came up to sit next to her to pull off the bandage. Her voice sounded kind of worried but it held a tint of authority in it.

"Hello to you too. I'm irritated with this damn thing so I'm getting rid of it. I didn't need it in the first place." She grinned at Blair. Blair smiled back, making sure to be easy with the bandage. Finally she managed to get it off. 

Tara was silent for a moment then look up at Blair with quite eyes that held the world in Blair's opinion. "Were you really worried about me?" She nearly whispered out.

Blair studied her eyes then looked down to the floor as her heart was racing. "Yes I was scared to death when I heard you were in the hospital." She started to tear up. "And I don't know why. All I could think about was how I didn't want you to die." She turned her head away from Tara's eyes so that she couldn't see her cry. 

"Hey, don't cry." Tara scooted closer to Blair. She hooked her finger under Blair's chin to make their eyes meet. "I missed you so much. I almost didn't leave that morning." Blair smiled a little. "Cara had to push me into the cab because I didn't want to leave you."

They stared into each other's eyes trying to make heads or tails of this situation. Was Blair's heart really pounding at the thought of kissing this girl? Was Tara feeling the same way? Or was she just mistaken and getting her hopes up for something that may or may not happen?

But then Tara grinned. She leaned down to capture Blair's lips with her own. To her it was like the world stopped as she melted into that kiss. But in just a short while it was over with. She wanted to continue but she needed to see Blair's reaction. She needed to know that what she had just done was ok with Blair. Tara pulled away to see Blair still had her eyes closed.

"Why'd you stop, is something wrong?" Fear coursed through her. Sure she was the self proclaimed heartbreaker of the school but she didn't exactly know what to do when it came to kissing. Especially with another girl.

"Nothing's wrong. I just wanted to make sure that you're alright with the fact that a girl just kissed you."

Blair sat motionless for a few moments, trying to gather her emotions and how she really felt. Was she really ok with the kiss? Granted it was a nice kiss. And prior to it she was wishing it would happen so what was her conclusion? A mixed decision in her mind but she knew that Tara needed an answer and quick. But she feared that she had waited too long to answer now.

Sensing that her presence was unwanted now, Tara attempted to stand but was stopped but Blair's hands. "Please don't leave." She pleaded. Blair's hands tightened around Tara's left arm trying to prove that she didn't want her to go.

Tara shook her head no. "I can tell when I've overstepped my boundaries so I'm just going to go back to my room and pretend that this never happened." Her head was hung down in shame. She tried for a second time to stand and wasn't that surprised when Blair let her go.

Tara's mind was filled with a mix of emotions, the number one being how stupid she was to pull a stunt like that on Blair, the queen of the school. She must have been wrong about the vibes she was getting from the blonde.

"Goodnight." Blair whispered to herself and collapsed back onto the couch in tears.

Why hadn't she stopped Tara from leaving? Is this what she wanted, a relationship with a girl? Or is this how things should have to be, Blair Warner the straight girl who would never be friends with a lesbian? Things were moving entirely too fast for her to think of anything but how she may have just missed out on the greatest chance in the world because of what other people might have thought or said.

* * *

TBC...sorry it took so long for this chapter. I've got a lot going on and about six other stories that I'm trying to finish. I'm kind of addicted to All My Children right now so I'm trying to put them out quickly.  
comments should be directed towards reviews or my email which is at the top.  
--Jade Unicorn 


End file.
